Snow Day
by divakat
Summary: A Blizzard in DC makes for fun in the snow, smutty goodness and some serious 'ship exploration for Callian. An old favorite done Diva style. Rated M...seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been snowing A LOT in my little hamlet in Northern Michigan so, while I have other more serious fics I am working on, here's a little fluffy (ish) fic with some nice Callian smut to keep you warm.**

*** Note- So I originally intended this story as a short cute peice of fluffy smut to distract me from something else I'm working on that is much more difficult. Unfortunately as these things tend to do, it has taken me over and developed a drive of its own. This first part is rated T but believe me when I tell you that there is some serious M on the way. I really felt like I had to set the scene for Callian to be snowed in together for several days. This just keeps getting longer and longer and there is no end in site at the moment. I have enough ready for another chapter and that might even be up later today. Happy reading. **

**I felt this was too fluffy to really waste the time of my wonderful Beta, so sorry if you find a typo. Hope its not too distracting.**

**I don't own any of this. I'd like to rent Tim Roth though. Is that possible?**

**

* * *

**

* * *

The snow fell softly and steadily outside her window and Gillian watched the browns and greys of D.C gradually become muted in blankets of soft alabaster as more and more of the fluffy white stuff covered the city. She sighed heavily beginning to dread the commute home, thankful she had moved closer after leaving Alec. She turned back to her desk in time to catch Loker walking past before sticking his head in the door. He had obviously just come in from outside as there was fresh snow on his shoulders.

"How is it out there?"

"Terrible," he replied, brushing himself off hurriedly before realizing he was making a mess on her floor. "Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's really getting bad. The cabs have stopped running completely. I heard they're going to shut down bussing in an hour or 2 and the metro will only run inside the district, not to outlying above-ground stations."

She stood up. "We should let everyone go, at least give them a chance to get home."

"Probably a good idea," he agreed. "We should consider the possibility that we might not be able to get back here in the morning if this continues like it's supposed to. I just heard an updated weather forecast that said we could get an additional foot over night with more tomorrow and high winds."

"I'll talk to Lightman but I would say go ahead and spread the word. I'll call the answering service first thing in the morning. Tell the staff to check in before heading into work."

"What about Lightman?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll deal with it."

She walked down the hall to Cal's office. Opening the door she found him with his feet up on the desk, cell phone to his ear.

"Of course, darling. Nothing to do about it now, just take care and we'll talk in a day or two. Love you…Behave for your mother… Who me? Absolutely nothing to worry about love, it's just a bit of snow…Ok, bye love." He set the phone on the desk.

"Emily?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was supposed to fly into Dulles tomorrow but they've suspended all flights from Chicago into D.C. Not sure when she'll be able to get another flight back but most likely not for a few days."

"Are you ok on your own?" she asked raising an eyebrow, not expecting even a remotely truthful answer.

"Oi! That's a bit of an insult. What makes you think I can't be alone for a few days?"

"It's not that I don't think _you'll _be fine Cal. It's the rest of humanity I worry about."

"Moving on then Foster," he said with a glint in his eye.

"I've told Loker to let the rest of the staff know we will be closing our doors early so people have a chance of getting home safely. I also told him that we may remain closed tomorrow and through the weekend if things are as bad as they say. The staff will be checking in with me for updates in the morning."

"Well sounds like you hardly need me then Foster, you should head home too."

She was about to leave when something occurred to her. "What about you?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I'll be fine. House is well stocked, nothing to worry about."

"Cal, they've suspended metro runs outside of the underground stations. You're never going to get out of the district tonight."

"Well then, perfect excuse to tuck in and catch up on research. Besides, there's food here, there's water, there's internet. What more could a man want?"

"And by internet you mean porn? Cal, I can't let you stay here, potentially isolated in the office for days." She weighed the wisdom of her next words. "Come stay in my spare room. At least you won't be alone. " _At least I won't be alone; _she thought and then mentally kicked herself.

He leaned further back in his chair, studying her.

She just knew somehow she was going to regret this offer. On the other hand, while she'd spent many nights under the same roof as Cal over the years, it had never really been just the two of them. She realized the prospect both excited and frightened her. Ultimately though, he was her best friend and she couldn't live with herself if she let him stay here wandering the halls alone for god knows how long. Realizing he still hadn't responded to her invitation, she took a deep breath, "I insist," she said with more confidence than she felt.

Before she had a chance to realize what was happening he kicked his feet off the desk, stood up and began gathering his coat and laptop. "All right then Foster, if you insist. Just remember, this was your idea, love," he grinned.

* * *

When everyone had gone, Cal and Gillian bundled up and waded out into the calf deep snow. Walking even the few short blocks to the metro station was exhausting. They stomped snow from their boots as they entered the relative comforts of the station and joined thousands of other commuters jostling anxiously for a place on the overloaded trains. They managed to hop an orange line train headed for Gillian's stop but conditions were such that they had to stand, mashed together with the other unfortunate riders.

As the train began to move, Gillian was suddenly aware of Cal's closeness to her. They were pressed together, nearly face to face as they balanced against the gentle rocking of the train. As they pulled into the next station and the train slowed, Cal put a hand to Gillian's hip, steadying her against the jolt. To make matters worse, she was forced to step even closer to him as more people boarded and she could now feel the hard outline of his body against hers. Every breath forced closer contact and she realized that she was breathing heavier, heart racing at the touch.

He met her eyes, mere inches away from his own. "You ok, Love?" he inquired.

"Fine," she said quickly. "Just a bit crowded in here."

"Well, look at it this way, at least we're warm," he said smiling.

She suddenly realized she was _very_ warm and she didn't think it was entirely due to the crowded conditions of the train. She might have been imagining it but she would swear she could feel the heat from Cal's body even through several layers of clothing. For a moment it seemed that they were the only two people on the train and she felt an uncontrollable rush of heat between her thighs at the idea that formed, unbidden, of touching him like this without clothing. She quickly turned her face, pretending to look at the upcoming stop, as she realized she must be blushing. _Damn, why does he always do this to me,_ she chastised herself.

Three stations later they exited at Gillian's stop and rode the escalator up to street level, bundling up again before heading into the onslaught of snow and wind. Gillian's apartment was only three blocks from the station but it was snowing fiercely, the drifts making walking difficult. Gillian's boots were not exactly designed for the weather and Cal held her elbow, helping her through worst spots. At one particularly slick point, her foot went out from underneath her and he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he righted her. It seemed forever before they reached Gillian's front steps.

They struggled through the door, nearly collapsing inside the front hallway as they quickly removed coats, hats, and boots, dampened by snow. Cal surveyed his clothing, noting that his jeans were soaked to the knee and his socks moist. Gillian offered to dig out some old pajamas of Alec's so she could dry his pants and ran to the bedroom to find dry clothes for both of them while Cal made himself at home.

He always loved spending time in her home. Gillian's office didn't afford her the luxury of having a den as his did. Her office was stark, with only a few hints at her inner warmth. Her home was just the opposite. A sense of her enveloped him from the moment he walked in the door. Being in her home was like being inside her. That thought made his heart slam against his chest unexpectedly.

He quickly began to survey the contents of her kitchen, poking into her refrigerator and cupboards. She had more than enough food to keep them fed for the next few days but he couldn't help chuckling at the vast array of junk food he found. How she kept that gorgeous figure was a mystery.

"So does this little foray mean you're cooking dinner?"

The sound of her voice as she came up behind him startled him, nearly causing him to hit his head on an open cupboard door. "Oi, Foster. No fair sneaking up on people. If we're going to spend the next few days together I'm going to have to put a bell on you," he chided. "And yes, I'd love to cook dinner. Least I can do seeing as you're being so generous as to put me up for the indefinite future. How do you feel about spaghetti?"

"Sounds fabulous," she laughed.

She sat down at the kitchen table watching him busy himself with the dinner preparations. Truth be told, she loved watching him work in the kitchen. His culinary style was a bit…hectic, but he put a lot of himself into cooking for her.

"Voila," he said 30 minutes later, serving up two steaming plates of pasta and garlic bread. She had put together a small salad and opened a bottle of wine. They ate hungrily, more famished than they realized after the journey home.

"That was amazing Cal. Thank you," she said in a contented voice when her plate was clean.

"My pleasure love," he said, sipping his wine. "If I'd known spaghetti was all it took to put that look of complete satisfaction on your face, I'd have cooked it for you long ago," he said with a wink.

"It takes a little more than just good cooking," she said, picking up his flirtatious tone.

"Oh? And how else would you propose I go about satisfying you?" he asked, voice taking on a husky tone as he leaned toward her.

"Well," she said biting her lip as she moved closer to him seductively, "you could start by shoveling the walk."

XXXXXXXXXX

**So to any DC residents, I tried to add a little authenticity by using my own experiences. Its never addressed on the show but given that they show Cal's home in a residential neighborhood and show The Lightman Group offices in the downtown DC area, its unlikely either he or Gillian drive to work on a regular basis, give the nature of commuters in DC. If I got it wrong, I'm sorry and I'd love to hear about it! I've only been there as a tourist.**

**More coming very soon, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 chapters in one night...I need a drink.**

**Disclaimers same as always. If LTM producers want to use this stuff, feel free, its all yours.**

Gillian cleaned up the insane mess in her kitchen (_really how could one man make such an incredible mess for a single meal?) _while Cal toiled in the snow outside. Eventually she heard the front door open and a snow-covered Cal entered in a swirl of white flakes and a blast of cold air.

"How is it out there?" she asked, not sure she wanted an answer.

"Not bad if you're a Polar Bear, bloody awful if you're not." He said, stripping off his jacket and boots. His face was red from the cold and exertion.

"Why don't you start a fire?" she suggested.

"That sounds bloody brilliant, that does. Of course I can think of other ways for you to warm me up too," he said solicitously.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Just start the fire, Lightman."

"Alright, alright…you're no fun."

She turned back to the last of the dishes.

"Oi! Foster…you have any firewood? How does this bloody thing work?" He called from the living room.

Drying her hands on a towel, she followed his voice only to find him on his knees, hunched over in front of the fireplace, looking utterly befuddled.

"It's a gas fireplace Cal," she laughed, grabbing a small box from a shelf near the mantle. She pressed a button and the fireplace roared to life. Cal jumped to his feet, dusting off his knees.

"'That's hardly fair, love. How am I supposed to impress you with my virile manliness?" he said, feigning injury.

"How about by finishing the dishes?" she said, handing him the towel. "I want dessert," she said, eyes brightening.

He finished the dishes while she served up two huge bowls of ice cream and together they retreated back to the comfortable warmth of the living room.

She sat carefully on a loveseat cushion, tucking her legs beneath her as he flopped onto the opposite cushion, nearly sending both their dishes flying. He rested an arm on the back of the couch, body slightly inclined toward hers as they talked. She listened to Cal rant about Emily's latest boyfriend and tried not to be distracted by the warmth of his hazel eyes as he talked about his daughter.

"You really are amazing with her Cal. I hope you know that," she said genuinely.

"Yeah, well I think she might have something to say about that."

"She loves you so much," she said putting a hand on his.

"You know, I used to worry so much that she would end up like me. Now that she's so much her own person, I find myself wishing I was more like her," he said earnestly, obviously wrestling with something.

"I think you're more alike than you know. I think you reflect the best parts of each other."

"I worry sometimes that I can't be what she needs me to be; that I'll disappoint her," he confessed.

He turned his hand beneath hers, twining their fingers. He was looking at her intently and she realized they might not be talking about Emily anymore. Uncomfortable, she shifted away from his gaze, using the excuse of clearing their bowls to break physical contact with him. The room seemed to have grown a little too warm suddenly.

She steered the conversation back to Emily as she returned from the kitchen, taking up her previous position. Cal had relaxed against the arm of the sofa while she was gone but leaned closer now that she was back.

"So how does Zoe feel about Emily's boyfriend?" Dropping the name of his ex wife sent a sudden chill through the room.

"She hasn't met him yet of course, but you know Zoe, never a good judge of character," he smiled. His brow furrowed. "What do you hear from Alec?" he asked.

She shifted uncomfortably. "He called last week. He keeps trying to convince me that he's changed, that everything's behind him. I swear Cal, I want to believe him and for his sake I truly hope he's right, but I just can't let him back in my life, not ever. I think…I think for the longest time I thought I could save him from himself. I realize now that what I was doing was the worst thing I could do. He didn't want to save himself and until he did, there was nothing I could do for him, no matter how much I loved him. Seems to be a bit of a pattern," she laughed bitterly, lowering her eyes as silent tears spilled down her cheeks. She wondered if he realized she wasn't just talking about Alec any more.

She felt him shift beside her as his hand softly brushed her cheek. He pulled her into an embrace, as he whispered in her ear: "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry," he stroked her hair tenderly before pulling back from her slightly, cupping her face as his thumbs stroked the tears from beneath her eyes, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You know you save me every single day Gillian," he whispered, voice choked with emotion.

"Cal…"

"But," he said, inserting a finger between their faces, "more importantly, between you and Em, you make me want to save myself." He leaned toward her, kissing her temple, lips lingering against her skin as he embraced her again.

Her head was spinning. Had she really heard him correctly? It seemed impossible that they were having this moment.

She relaxed against him, relishing the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her. "That is possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Cal."

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head," he said in more typical Cal fashion.

"It's too bad it took a blizzard for you to tell me how you feel."

He released her gently, drawing back as he looked at her seriously. "I tell you how I feel every day love, you're just not looking closely enough," he said softly.

Her breathing hitched as silence stole through the room. He was so close, his face mere inches from hers.

"Cal…"she tried.

"What did you think would happen when you invited me to stay here Gillian?" he said slowly, eyes glued to her face. "What did you want to happen?"

She tried to look away but he held her, unwilling to allow her to escape his penetrating gaze. "I didn't…I didn't want anything, I just didn't want you to be alone."

"Now that's brave, lying to me when we're this close," his voice was honey; smooth and heavy. He closed the miniscule gap between them, brushing her lips gently with his, pulling back when she drew in a gasping breath.

She put a hand to her lips, feeling as if she had been burned. She looked up at him with a startled expression which turned to a smile just before she twined her hands behind his neck, pulling him back to her mouth.

He kept control, exerting just the slightest pressure as he grazed her slightly parted lips. He skimmed his tongue lightly over her lower lip as her hands kneaded the back of his neck. Pressing his lips against hermore firmly, he opened his mouth to her as her soft tongue reached out to him, tasting him.

She tasted of wine and chocolate ice cream washed together with a warmth that was uniquely hers. He caressed the velvety softness of her tongue with his own sending surges of electricity coursing through her limbs. She pulled him in, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned back, shifting her position so that his body leaned over hers. She stretched out her legs, placing one on the sofa and one on the floor, allowing him to move between her thighs.

He braced himself against the sofa as he moved with her, aligning his body with hers but refusing to relinquish his hold on her lips. He kissed her deeply, returning the passion she lavished upon him with her mouth. Tongues, lips, and teeth toyed and teased until they were breathing heavily against each other, moaning sweetly with pent-up arousal.

He moved against her and she felt the hard length of his erection pressing into her thigh. Thankful he had changed back into the pajama bottoms after shoveling, she rubbed against him through the thin layer of fabric, eliciting a groan from deep in his throat.

He reluctantly released her lips, allowing her to catch her breath as he flicked a trail with his tongue down her neck to attend to the sensitive underside of her earlobe.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she muttered breathlessly as he tongued the rim of her ear.

"Probably not," he said as he dragged her lobe between his teeth, nipping gently as she quivered beneath him.

"Are we going to stop?" she half moaned.

"Not bloody likely," he growled as he shifted, abruptly rolling them both onto the floor so they landed with her on top. Before she had a chance to gather herself, his hands were pushing up her shirt, drawing the garment over her head without giving her any room for objection. His hands immediately went around her back, deftly unclasping her bra before sliding it down her shoulders and tossing it across the room.

She sat up, pushing herself off the floor so her legs were positioned on either side of his thighs, allowing him to ogle her naked upper torso.

His hands grasped her hips and she rocked against him lightly, feeling his cock trapped between their bodies. He threw his head back, his face a mixture of pleasure and pain. She felt her clit throbbing with the delightful friction created by her teasing.

"Naughty girl," he chided looking up at her as his hands slid up her waist, wrapping around to stroke her back briefly before continuing their journey. She moaned as came to rest, each cupping a perfectly rounded breast.

His thumbs stroked over her hardened nipples before pinching the dusky buds gently. This time it was her turn to throw her head back, arching her body as she ground down on him. They still had layers of clothing between them and yet she felt like she could come just like that.

He watched her as she took pleasure in his touch. The pressure of her body against his erection set him on fire but at the moment he was more interested in what it was doing to her. There was a certain tightness between her eyes that told him she was reaching for something, already closer to the edge that she had expected. He raised his hips up into her as he stroked her breasts, giving her even more delicious friction, and watched as her mouth opened, face flushing with arousal.

It was too much, as his hips pressed into her a second time she felt her body take over, waves of pleasure coursing through her unexpectedly.

"Cal!" she cried out as she shuddered beneath his grasp, legs tightening and then releasing as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, riding out her sudden orgasm. She collapsed onto his chest, breathing hard as he kissed her gently. He rolled them onto their sides, holding her to him as she recovered.

"Alright, Love?" he asked when her breathing had slowed.

"Mmmm…more than alright," she murmured.

"A little surprised were you?"

She laughed lightly. "Definitely. I've never…I mean, not like that. Not with just…you know," she stammered somewhat sheepishly.

"Bodes well for me then doesn't it? Quite frankly I'm just glad you have a head start, less pressure for me, and all that," he said, lips trailing lightly along her hairline.

She became aware again of his hard cock, still pressed between their bodies. She tilted her face up, kissing along his jaw before coming to his mouth, lips moving purposefully against his. Her hands reached around his back, dipping into the waistband of his pants and briefs. She firmly cupped his ass, letting him know that she was more than willing to move on to round two. Her hands followed the waistband around to his front, pushing the fabric down as she took his hard length in her hands, muttering her approval against his lips as she stroked him lightly, fingernails teasing the underside of his balls.

His hands fisted at her back as he drew breath, undone by her wantonness. Lips that had been engaged in tentative exploration now devoured her, his tongue darting and tangling with hers as she set fire to him anew. His hands feverishly pushed down the waistband of her pajama bottoms, stroking the soft skin of her lower back and the rounded perfection of her hip before moving on to explore the smooth breadth of her ass.

He sighed as she released him from her grasp, body wriggling against his as she drew her knees up to rid her lower half of clothing just before she divested him of his own bottoms. She pushed impatiently at his shirt while she toed off her socks, desperate to feel his completely naked body against hers.

He lifted himself slightly to allow her to undress him before pulling her back down against him, claiming her lips again as she trailed a foot up his calf, draping her long leg over his thigh, pulling their bodies tightly together. His hands sought hers and he twined their fingers, stretching their arms over their heads, as he delighted in the feeling of her long and blissfully naked body pressed length for length against his. Firm, ample breasts pressed against his ribs. His cock twitched as it pressed against the soft skin of her belly.

He rolled her onto her back, supporting his weight on an elbow as he continued to kiss her deeply, loath to give up the pleasures of her mouth for even a moment. He released one of her hands and traced a path down her body from her shoulder to her hip, lingering momentarily at her breast as he marveled again at her flawlessness. He stroked the apex of her thighs, and she opened willingly to him, the heady scent of her arousal boiling his blood. Reluctantly he released her lips, locking eyes with her as his fingers dipped into the moist heat of her core. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she bit her lip as he stroked a thumb over her clit. Her orgasm a few moments before had left her swollen and wet and her entrance was tight around his fingers. He pressed inside of her, watching as she reacted to his touch. He knew he'd reached just the right spot when her eyes flew open, her body tensing. He pressed up into her, continuing to stroke the flesh around her clit.

"Cal," she said, voice breathless with pleasure, "let's take this to the bedroom."

He looked up, squinting down the hallway as he judged the distance. "Sorry love, not this time. I'll never make it that far," he said huskily as he kissed her again, removing his hand from between her thighs as he shifted his weight. He used his knee to nudge her legs further apart as he positioned himself on his knees.

She bent her legs, opening herself fully to him as she watched him take his cock in his hand, pumping up and down his impressive shaft twice before he leaned over her. She felt him nudging at her entrance and she shifted slightly, helping him find the right angle as he leaned forward. She felt him slide into her slowly as his face tightened with the effort of control. She raised her knees, helping him sink deeper into her as she locked her ankles over his lower back.

He was enveloped by warmth, her slick inner walls caressing every inch of him. In all his fantasies he'd never dreamed she would feel _this _good, this impossibly soft and wet around him. Her thighs embraced him, holding him deep inside of her as he rested his weight on his elbows, gently caressing her face as he kissed her, afraid that any movement might upset his delicate balance of control.

She wanted to stay just like this forever. The unbearably sweet feeling of fullness he created in her warred with her need to move against him. She flexed, caressing him with her inner muscles and forcing him to groan against her mouth.

The ripples she was creating with her body formed an urgency inside him and he knew that no amount of effort could control the release threatening to overtake him for very long. He raised himself up on his hands, slowly withdrawing from Gillian's delightful warmth before driving into her with more force, grunting harshly with the effort. This time when he withdrew, she rocked her hips back, meeting his next stroke with equal power, a throaty cry erupting from her. Feeling his own body already tensing for release, he balanced himself with one hand against the sofa, the other desperately pressing against her clit, trying to help her toward release as he thrust into her again and then again, hanging on by a thread. He felt her legs quivering around him and with one final desperate push he felt his balls draw up as he came hard, every other thought and feeling but the sweet ecstasy threatening to tear him apart forgotten as he spent himself inside her.

Her body was tense as she ground her hips against his hand and body, the hot burst of his release against her womb helping to drive her to her own powerful orgasm. She opened her mouth in a silent scream, body arching off the floor as she pulled him into her, heels pressing into the small of his back, nails raking the flesh from his shoulders.

"Oh Christ, Gillian," he hissed as her inner muscles clamped down hard on his overly sensitized member sending a convulsion of pure pleasure through his body. He collapsed onto her, bathing her throat in wet kisses as he drew air into his lungs in ragged breaths. Her legs and arms went limp, releasing him as he rolled to the side, pulling her along with him, reluctant to leave the gently rippling velvet of her body until nature forced him to.

She buried her face in his chest as he held her, feeling gradually returning to his limbs. Eventually and inevitably he softened inside her and slipped from her body. He realized that she was softly shaking against him. Concerned, he stroked her hair, pulling away from her slightly so that he could look at her face.

He relaxed immediately when he saw that she was beaming up at him, and what he feared were sobs, was actually soft laughter.

"Oi," he said gently, "what's so funny then?"

"I'm sorry," she laughed, unable to stop, "I don't know what it is…it's just…well it's us…it's so crazy it's funny. I can't help it."

"I don't think there was anything funny about that, love." He smiled down at her, amused by her uncontrolled mirth.

"Well, no," she tried to gather herself, "I mean…not _that._ Just…us, you know what I mean."

"Not really Gill," he said, "perhaps you'd better explain it to me." He kissed her soundly, stilling her laughter.

* * *

**oops, uploaded prematurely. I hear it happens to everyone. **

**There's more to come on this one...so many possibilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say that you are all absolutely fabulous. Thank you so much for welcoming me to this fandom with open arms even though I arrived dreadfully late like the Diva I am. I never dreamed that people would want to read something I had written let alone beg for more.**

**This is a shorter chapter because I wanted to get this out and it felt like a comfortable stopping point before I launch into smut round 2! As I said, I originally intended this to be a piece of fluff but I've gone too deep for that. **

**As usual, I don't own Lie to Me or any of its characters but I think it would be more fun for them if I did. Just sayin'.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Love, it will not betray you, dismay or enslave you, it will set you free~Mumford and Sons_

_

* * *

_

Cal and Gillian lay on the floor of her apartment, fire blazing in the fireplace as the sound of howling wind continued outside. Cal lay stretched out on his back, head propped up with a pillow, one hand held lazily behind his neck. Gillian had spread out on her stomach between his thighs, head resting above his stomach as she stroked her hands over his chest and arm, slowly tracing the patterns of his tatoos. She listened to the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear as his hand toyed idly with her hair.

Her fit of giggles seemed to have passed and now they nestled together in comfortable silence, sated and lost in thought.

"Somehow I don't think we're going to make it to work tomorrow," she sighed.

"What made you think of that?" he asked.

"Just thinking I should have brought some work home with me that's all."

"You're thinking about work at a time like this?" he said incredulously.

"I love my work," she said simply, smiling as she rested her chin in her hand looking up at him.

He studied her with his head cocked to the side. "You really do don't you?"

"Of course Cal," she said seriously, "though the management is a little tough to take sometimes," she chided.

"Oh yeah? Real stick in the mud, workaholic, slave-driver type?"

"More like mad scientist meets the Marquis de Sade type," she laughed.

"Ahh…but devilishly handsome and witty?" he supplied.

"Mmmm…maybe not devilishly handsome."

"Ouch!"

"More like good looking in an unconventional way but with an indefinable but undeniable sexiness," she said quirking an eyebrow.

"Aha!" he exclaimed. "I knew you were calling me sexy."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked. "What about you Cal. Do you still love what you do?"

His hand stilled in her hair and his voice was soft when he answered. "Some days I do."

"And the others?" she asked raising herself so she could see him. He was looking at the ceiling but shifted his gaze to hers when he felt her move.

"The other days I do it because I have no choice. I can't stop reading people so I may as well put it to use, try to help people if I can. It's better than the alternative."

"What's the alternative?"

"Something I don't want you to ever have to experience, love."

Sensing that was all she would get on the subject she shifted her track slightly. "If you could somehow forget everything you know about reading people would you do it?"

"In a second," he said with no hesitation.

"But why Cal? What you can do is a gift."

"Because I can never turn it off, Gillian," he said desperate for her to understand. "Do you have any idea how hard I've tried? Look what it did to my marriage. Look how many times I've hurt you and Emily because I can't block out the lies. I do what I do because I have to Gillian, because someday the government or someone else will find the next Cal Lightman and I have to be here to make sure this science isn't used as a weapon. I put this out there in the world Gill; I have to make sure it doesn't wind up in the wrong hands."

She moved quickly up his body, curling around him as she pulled his head to the crook of her shoulder, stroking his back and neck. "You're not responsible for saving the world Cal, not even one person at a time."

"Neither are you, love…but here we are."

She sighed, unable and unwilling to argue.

They held each other in silence, neither ready to go further.

"We should probably put clothes on at some point." She said after awhile, steering them back to safe ground.

"I don't know about that," he said with a gleam in his eye, "I personally think you should walk around naked all the time. Putting clothes on you is like painting over the Mona Lisa's smile."

"Cal," she said, blushing genuinely at his frank compliment of her body.

"I, on the other hand, do need to cover up these chicken legs."

"I always liked you in shorts."

"Now that's a lie Foster, and after I just paid you a bloody compliment. I see how it is," he said in a teasing tone.

She stretched as she rose, looking around the room for her hastily discarded clothing. She tried to ignore Cal's openly lustful appraisal of her as she pulled on her long sleeve t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Her bra was nowhere in sight but she didn't really need it. She turned to find that Cal still hadn't moved and had in fact crossed his legs and put both arms behind his head. For some reason the sight of Cal lying naked on her living room floor made what they had just done suddenly seem real to her and she felt doubts about the wisdom of their recent passions begin to creep in.

"Don't do that Gillian," he said softly.

"Don't do what?" she evaded.

"You know what I mean. I saw your face. You're starting to wonder if this was a good idea. You're thinking maybe you'll regret this in the morning."

"Aren't you thinking that?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on Cal, not even a little?"

"Never."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Well the way I see it, it was inevitable really. I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later," he said sounding somewhat smug.

"Oh really. And why is that, do you think?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Simple love, I'm completely irresistible and you're totally in love with me," he grinned widely.

"You're impossible!" she said, throwing up her hands as she quickly turned away before he had a chance to see the reaction his words had on her. She realized that he had come very near the truth and she wasn't ready to deal with that particular truth quite yet. She walked quickly down the hallway toward the bathroom and away from the feelings he had stirred in her.

Once Gillian was gone Cal quickly dressed and even managed to retrieve her bra from where it had landed, dangerously close to the fireplace. He'd seen what she had tried to hide when she walked away and it both delighted and troubled him. He was suddenly glad of the howling wind and the snow that still fell steadily outside the window. They were both going to need a bit more time to negotiate this new twist in their relationship before they had to face the outside world.

**Next up...smut round 2.**

**Please review, it makes me type faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whats better than trope? Trope within trope. ~Bubblefic alert!**

**Thanks again for all the lovely comments. I am having too much fun with this.**

**Once again, I don't own Lie to me or it's characters but I do own Gunther and Genevieve.**

When Gillian returned from the bathroom Cal was nowhere in sight. Puzzled but unconcerned she flipped on the porch light and risked a glance outside. The world was white. The streets were eerily quiet and as far as she could see no one was about. Her apartment suddenly felt very isolated, as if she and Cal were the only ones left in the world. Sighing, she flipped off the light and made sure the door was locked before renewing her search for her wayward houseguest.

"Cal?" she called out.

"In here, love." She heard his voice from down the hall. Curious, she followed the sound of his voice and found him propped up on the pillows of her bed, deep in one of her romance novels.

"How do you read this stuff?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"How do you eat beans on toast every night?" she asked, mouth twitching as she suppressed a smile.

"Fair enough," he relented, placing the book back on her nightstand. As he did so his eyes caught on the stand's drawer and he put a hand to the knob. "What's in here then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business," she said in a warning tone, swatting his hand away from the drawer playfully.

"Oh really," he practically purred, "I love a woman with toys."

"Who said anything about toys?" she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"You did, love, just then," he smirked.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. "And before you ask; no I don't have porn."

"Shame that. We might have to fix that some day."

"So, movie?" she pressed.

"Well, if you were snowed in all alone and you didn't have to go to work tomorrow what would you do?"

"I'd probably light some candles, take a long hot bath, and read that book you so despise."

"OK, let's do it."

Before she knew what was happening he launched himself off the bed, grabbed the book off the dresser, and headed toward the bedroom door. She stared at his retreating back in stunned silence. He wanted to take a bath with her? Who was this man?

"Don't forget the candles," he called. She heard the sound of water running in her bathtub.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_ She grabbed a box of votive candles and matches from her closet, glancing idly at the drawer of her nightstand and contemplating a relocation of its more personal contents. Sighing, she headed for the door, following the sound of splashing into her bathroom. Cal sat on the edge of the tub, stripped to the waist, running a cap of something under the water. Quickly the scent of vanilla and sandalwood wafted through the room and the tub began to fill with fluffy white foam.

"You found my bubble bath I see," she smiled, beginning to place the candles around the room.

"Hell of a tub you have here. I think we could get at least three more people in with us."

In fact this bathroom had been a major selling point for the apartment. It was an extra deep tub with a built-up back that allowed her to soak up to her neck. It was surrounded by a wide ledge tiled in deep blue which provided ample storage space for bath oils and scrubs. She had spent many nights in this tub, washing away long days. Now she was about to share one of her most private and personal rituals with someone else, something she hadn't even done with Alec.

She finished lighting the candles and began slowly removing her clothing, conscious of Cal's hungry appraisal of her as she did so. She flipped off the bathroom light as she bent to remove her pants, and flickering candle light danced around the room.

Cal's breath caught at the sight of her naked body colored by the dim light of the candles. He wanted to capture her like that and simply stare at her forever. "You are bloody gorgeous Gill," he breathed.

She felt a blush rise unbidden to her cheeks and stepped toward him, hand reaching out to stroke the side of his face. He kissed her palm gently, stroking the inside of her wrist and sending shivers cascading down her spine before turning back to his ablutionary preparations.

He reached over and tested the temperature of the bathwater before turning off the tap. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing to the tub. She climbed in, relaxing immediately as the delightfully hot water enveloped her entire body. She looked up to find Cal watching her, arousal plain on his face. She was conscious of how her breasts bobbed buoyantly on the surface of the water, surrounded by the soft scented foam. He quickly shed the remainder of his clothing and climbed in the tub with her, sloshing water and bubbles over the edge in the process. She made room for him as he turned his back to her, settling between her thighs with his head near her shoulder. Impulsively she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him higher, amazed at just how good it felt to have him so god damned close to her in such an intimate way.

"Hi there," he said looking up at her as he turned his face to hers.

"Hi," she said, turning her head and kissing his lips softly. She could definitely get used to this.

"So, where should we start?" he asked, picking up the book from the ledge and thumbing through the pages with wet hands. Ahh… this looks good." He began reading aloud.

"'Genevieve tentatively stroked the growing bulge of Gunter's manhood through his tight breeches.' Really?" he asked imploringly.

"Just read Cal," she said close to his ear. She grabbed a soft sponge from the ledge, dipping it into the warm water before applying a generous amount of body wash in a scent that complemented the bubbles. She squeezed the sponge, working the soap into silky foam before reaching around to his chest where she began to rub slow circles across his skin as he continued reading.

"'Unable to contain his growing passions, Gunter slowly unlaced her bodice revealing the blushing pink buds of her bosoms through a thin layer of silk.' That feels very good love," he said leaning into her as her hands circled lower across his abdomen.

"Read," she purred. She continued to wash him gently as she closed her eyes, letting the sound of his voice flow through her as it set up a warm pulse between her thighs. She had to admit that she _loved _the way he talked. The accent was definitely a huge part of it but there was something about his tone when he spoke softly like this. It was like gravel rolling across velvet.

"'His purple headed warrior stroked the soft flower of her maidenhead…' seriously Gillian, do these writers not know the words cock and pussy? It's all just metaphor," he complained.

"I like the metaphor. Read," she said, tongue darting out to trace the rim of his ear before sucking the tender lobe into her mouth. His breath hitched at that but he kept reading as commanded. Her hands reached lower, stroking softly up his thighs with the sponge, avoiding contact with the place she wanted to touch the most. She teased him mercilessly as she kissed his neck and shoulder.

"'She felt herself reaching for something indefinable. She cried out to Gunter, begging him for help in her need as the world washed over her in light and color, sensations beyond imagining blossoming in each of her senses.'" He read.

She chose that moment to drop the sponge, allowing it to float to the surface as she moved both hands to his cock, finding him half hard already.

Surprised at the sudden sensation, his hands spasmed and the book fell beneath the dissipating foam of the bathwater. He quickly retrieved it and held it by its sodden cover before tossing it onto the bathroom rug.

He grasped the edges of the tub as she stroked him steadily, swirling a fingertip around the head of his erection as she toyed with his balls. He quickly swelled in her grasp, impossibly hard and pulsing beneath her hands as she explored his body and learned how he most liked to be touched.

He leaned into her shoulder and closed his eyes as he focused on the pure pleasure she was giving him with the movements of her hands. He gasped as an experienced finger found the sensitive spot between his balls and his asshole and pushed upward with just the right amount of pressure. She moved both hands to his shaft, squeezing as she stroked upward, building up to a rhythm that soon had him groaning softly and digging his nails into the slippery tile. His control was rapidly slipping away but he wasn't ready to give into the demands of his body quite yet. He put his hands over hers, stilling her movements as he took a deep breath.

Quickly, he flipped himself over, sending even more water onto the floor. He bent his head, immediately taking a soap covered nipple into his mouth as his hands reached between her thighs. He was puzzled when he felt her hands on his shoulders, gently but insistently pushing him backwards, away from the place he desperately wanted to be.

Much as Gillian wanted him to touch her, she wasn't ready to relinquish control of him. Not this time. She continued to push him backward until he was on his knees, looking at her with a completely baffled expression.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing at all, except I'm making this round about you. Consider it a little reward for reading to me," she grinned. "Now sit right here," she said, patting the ledge of blue tile running along the wall.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Do you really want to argue with me Cal?" she said in a husky tone.

"Right then," he said as he stood up, positioning himself on the ledge as she moved between his thighs.

Her hands stroked his hips as she leaned into him, planting a string of wet kisses across his abdomen, circling his erection before leaning down to kiss just the soft velvety tip. She felt his hands in her hair, running the fine strands between his fingers as her tongue flashed out to lick the bead of moisture that formed at the tip of his cock. She heard his breath hiss between his teeth as she closed her mouth completely over his tip, running her tongue along the ridge before she released him, lowering her head to lick the whole of his shaft from root to tip. His hips bucked involuntarily as she brought a hand around to cup his balls, kneading gently before she grasped his length. She leaned close to him, using her hand to press his shaft to her sternum, directly between her breasts. With both hands she pressed her breasts together, capturing him. He moaned loudly as she began to move slowly, up and down, his cock sliding easily along her wet skin.

His head fell back against the cool tile as the moist velvet of her flesh closed over him. One hand gripped the slick tile as his other moved to the back of her head, fisting in her hair. The tiny noise of pleasure she made told him she enjoyed it and he tried to resist the urge to pull harder. When the sensation of her warm wet mouth closing over his tip joined the impossible feeling of fucking her supple breasts, he couldn't resist his body's urge to thrust into her. He wanted to tell her how close he was; to warn her that he was beyond the ability to control his body's reaction to her talents. When her lips clamped down on his head, however, and she pressed her breasts even more firmly together, and her tongue lapped at him in rhythm with his now desperately thrusting hips the only thing that came out of his mouth was a strangled "Fuck!"

She knew he was close, his body and his uneven breathing told her she had found a combination of sensations that was quickly driving him toward release. She allowed him to thrust between her breasts, letting him set the pace as his body gathered itself. She stilled as he cried out and seconds later felt a burst of his hot salty juices in her mouth. She swallowed eagerly as he pulled her hair in a clasping fist.

He felt as if he was exploding. His balls contracted again and again as he spilled into her in the most intense orgasm of recent memory. He had tried to pull her head away as he came, not sure if she wanted him to come in her mouth, but she held him firmly in place. He collapsed against the wall, body going limp as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt her release him and he looked down to see her smiling up at him, running the back of her hand slowly across her chin.

"You are bloody brilliant," he panted.

"Why thank you," she said as she sank back down into the water which was cooling rapidly.

"A man could get used to this bath thing."

"And the romance novels?" she chided.

"Totally worth it love, totally worth it," he said, slipping down the wall and into the tub.

She turned on her side as he moved up to embrace her. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, pulling her in close as he kissed her gently, examining her from beneath heavy lids.

"Getting a little chilly in here," he said.

"We probably should get out," she sighed.

"Will you show me what's in the drawer beside your bed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**Oh yes...I'm going _there!_ But you'll have to wait at least 2 days. Sorry. **

**Please tell me if you enjoyed my little romp in the tub with Gunther and Genevieve. I haven't read a trashy romance since I was 14 so I was really reaching.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for smut round 2.5. I didn't go overboard with the toys in this one. I tried to keep it pretty mild so if that sort of thing doesn't do it for you; fear not. **

**The last little bit is for Dr. Callian (if she still reads my stuff). There are at least 2 more chapters and an epilogue planned for this one. There's sure to be more smut but I can't let them shag like bunny rabbits and not work on the 'ship a little. Thanks for reading!**

**And still...I don't own Lie To Me...and so on.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_~Stars, hide your fires. These here are my desires and I will give them up to you this time around.~ Mumford and Sons_

_

* * *

_

"Lay down on the bed," Cal instructed a naked Gillian as they entered her bedroom. He quickly grabbed her towel, throwing it in a pile on the floor with his own.

She did as he asked, amused and admittedly somewhat aroused at his commanding tone. She propped herself up on the pillows and watched as he sat down on the bed next to her, turning immediately toward her nightstand drawer. She had to give him this: He certainly was single minded when it came to something he wanted.

He reached for the knob, hesitating only a moment when she voiced a last feeble protest. He slid the drawer open, pushing aside another romance novel with a buxom blond and an impossibly muscled hero on the cover. He found what he was looking for directly underneath.

"What have we here?" he growled, pulling a small silver egg shape from the drawer. It had a thin cord coming from one end that attached to something resembling a miniature remote control.

She sat up straighter, eyes blazing at him defiantly as she refused to be shamed. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "You know what it is Cal. I'm not embarrassed. A girl has needs you know," she huffed.

He laughed softly. "I'm beginning to find out, love." He set the toy on the dresser, flipping off the lamp next to the bed as he lay down beside her. The room was still illuminated by soft light from the hallway and Cal could see Gillian's face visibly relax as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a deep kiss. He played with her lips tenderly as his hands began to brush through her hair and rub slow circles around her back and hips. His tongue explored her mouth intimately, memorizing the taste and feel of her.

She stroked his neck and back softly, throwing a leg over his hip as she drew him close to her. His mouth felt astonishing against hers. She'd kissed him many times in their years of acquaintance, even open mouthed once or twice if the situation called for it, but it had never felt like this. This time it felt as if he were making love to her with his mouth, as if he wanted to pour every desire he had for her into this single gesture. The air in the room was cool after the warmth of the bath but she felt her body warming, delicious heat beginning to spread through every limb as she returned every ounce of passion he was feeding her.

He decided in that moment that he would never get enough of kissing her. When the pressure and speed of her hands roaming his body began to increase, however, he reluctantly moved on, dragging his lips slowly down her jaw to her neck. He nuzzled and nipped at the soft skin where her neck joined her shoulder and used his tongue to probe the indentation at her throat, happy when she dug her nails softly into his scalp, one hand playing gently with his earlobe. He began to move slowly down her body, stopping to lavish attention on both of her breasts until she was breathing hard, twisting her hips beneath him. His lips trailed down her ribs and across her smooth belly, his tongue darting into her navel to taste her there.

She felt as if she were being worshiped. Cal took his time as he worked her body, seeking out every pleasure point, every special spot that made her squeeze her thighs together at the heat that flowed there. Already she felt a steady pulse between her legs as she began to anticipate his touch. She felt him pause just above the thin line of curls that marked the apex of her thighs and couldn't help the small sound of disappointment that escaped her. She looked up to find him reaching toward the nightstand.

He watched her as he grabbed the small silver egg from beside the bed. He met her eyes as he sought her approval. He wouldn't do anything she really didn't want him to do, but even in the dim light he could see that her pupils were wide, her eyelids heavy with arousal. He read her disappointment at the sudden cessation of his assault on her body's senses.

"Do you want me to use this on you, darling?" he asked softly.

She bit her lip before nodding her head slowly, unable to say the words.

Needing no further cue, he quickly positioned himself between her thighs, lowering his head as the desire to taste her became almost overpowering. Slowly, reverently, he placed his lips directly over her clit, lips brushing against her softly as she moaned. He felt around the control he was holding and found a small wheel on the side. He moved it only slightly, sending a soft buzzing sound through the room. Setting down the remote he grasped the silver egg, placing it just above the top of her clit. She arched her back and inhaled sharply, pressing into him, and he knew he had found the right spot. Once she had relaxed and adjusted to the new sensation, he used his tongue to gently separate her folds, dipping inside her for his first intimate taste. He was bombarded by the flavors of vanilla and sandalwood and a sweet salty tang that quickly drove him mad. He pressed in further, swirling his tongue over her contours and she moaned his name breathlessly, causing his cock to stir despite the fact that he was certain he wasn't capable of any more tonight.

The sensations he was giving her were driving her out of her mind. The combination of the sweet vibrations and his lapping tongue made her legs tremble involuntarily. She reached down to his head, hands fisting in his hair and nails raking his scalp as she held him in place desperately. He grunted roughly against her, reaching his tongue in even deeper. Fearful she would hurt him, she removed her hands, grabbing fistfuls of sheet as her body quickly became overwhelmed. She felt his tongue move up to tease her clit just below the level of vibration as his fingers plunged inside of her, stroking in and out. She moved her hips against his hand as the gentle vibrations began to shift in slow circles around her most sensitive spot and each exhaled breath became a pleading moan. He flattened his tongue against her clit, providing pressure in combination with the vibration and the insistent caress of his fingers. Gillian felt her body tensing, gathering itself for the sweet release she desperately needed now. Her hips came off the bed in rhythm with his fingers, begging him to go deeper, to press harder, and suddenly she was there, a throaty cry erupting from her as electric pleasure coursed through her body in wave after delightful wave.

Cal removed the vibrating egg but kept his fingers moving slowly in and out of her as she rippled around him. He watched her writhe as ecstasy overtook her body and waited as she slowly began to relax. Suddenly he picked up the pace again, experience telling him just the right time. Her eyes flew open and she reached for him, grabbing his arm as her fingernails sank into his flesh. He pressed into her and up, placing the flat of his palm against her clit and was quickly rewarded as she peaked again, her inner muscles caressing his fingers with renewed strength. She continued to gasp in soft mewling moans as her body calmed for a second time. Her hand slowly relaxed its grip on his arm and he gradually removed his fingers from inside her, inserting them in his mouth as he savored her taste.

Her limbs felt as if they had lead weights on them. She felt strands of damp hair clinging to her forehead and the sides of her face and for some reason she absolutely could not stop smiling.

Cal moved up her body and cradled her head in the crook of his shoulder. She was like a rag doll in his arms and she was grinning from ear to ear. He kissed her lips softly and held her until her eyes finally opened and she looked up at him with something he thought was close to bewildered awe. He was a selfish bastard sometimes and he knew it but he had always been a giver in the bedroom. Seeing how satisfied she was at this moment was almost better than his own pleasure…almost.

"Anything else in that drawer of yours?" he asked.

"Mmmm…certainly nothing for tonight," she sighed.

"Why don't we climb under the covers then?"

"I need to set the alarm so I can call the answering service in the morning," she said in a voice on the verge of sleep.

"I'll take care of it, love," he said kissing her brow as he helped her move beneath the covers. She immediately curled up on her side, exhausted. He turned off the lights in the rest of the house, retrieving his cell phone from the living room. He set the alarm for six am and crawled into bed beside her, spooning up against her back as he draped an arm over her hip.

"Goodnight Gillian," he said, kissing just below her ear.

She sighed, shifting in his arms as she nestled against him.

"G'night Cal. I Love you," she murmured as her breathing became heavy and even.

He stopped breathing as his heart wrenched in his chest. Outside, the wind continued to howl.


	6. Chapter 6

**What the? Somehow document manager didn't save changes I made to this when I imported...sorry to those who read post minor edits and notes!**

**I was going to finish this before posting more but I'm still working through some things and Tim was depressing me over on Twitter so I needed a little smut posting pick-me-up.  
**

**At least one, most likely 2 chaps to go on this plus an epilogue.**

**Again, I don't own LTM of its characters but I am still interested in renting Tim for the sheer entertainment value.**

**

* * *

**

Cal lay awake for what seemed like a very long time, listening to the silence broken only by the sound of Gillian's soft, even breathing and the howling wind outside. Exhausted as he was, his mind was racing and even though he tried, he couldn't turn it off.

She'd said she loved him.

Oh sure she'd been half asleep, and really he'd known already; but somehow, hearing the words from her lips made it tangible, made his own feelings for her that much more urgent. He'd always been a gambler and when the stakes were high it only enhanced his thrill. This time however, the bet was one he couldn't afford to lose. He knew that once the heat of their pent-up desire for each other began to cool in the harsh light of day, they would have precious little time to negotiate the new path of their relationship without it blowing up in their faces. He would make it work. They had come too far to go back to the way things had been and there wasn't a single fiber of his being that was willing to contemplate the alternative.

Resolved, he lay his head down on the pillow and allowed his eyes to fall closed.

"I love you, Gillian," he whispered against her hair, testing the weight of the words rolling off his tongue, and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gillian woke with a start in the darkness, memory seeping in as she absorbed the feeling of Cal's arms around her and his breath stirring her hair behind her ear. She glanced up at the clock on the nightstand: 5:30am. She had no idea what time it had been when she fell asleep but her mind was alert and she felt rested. Better than rested actually. She shifted slightly in his arms, noting the slight tenderness between her thighs. Images of Cal's naked body on her living room floor; of his face twisted in ecstasy as he came above her; came inside her, flashed through her mind unbidden. She bit her lip to stifle the soft moan that threatened to escape at that thought. He shifted beside her and she felt his morning arousal against her bottom; tried to quell the swelling in her chest as his arms tightened, drawing her closer in his slumber. She had no idea what had woken her and she listened for any sound. She realized that the wind had died outside and that the world was now eerily quiet. She could not hear the usual sounds of traffic passing or planes flying in the distance. There was simply stillness.

She had no desire to leave her bed or Cal's arms. She didn't understand why she felt somehow like a child on Christmas morning, lying in bed waiting for her parents to awaken so she could open her presents. Not wanting to wake Cal, she moved slowly, shifting herself until she lay face to face with him. She studied his face as he slept. That this hardened bully, this great defender and protector, could look so vulnerable seemed an absolute miracle to her. Gone was the weight of the world from his shoulders and he looked as peaceful as she had ever seen him. Her heart beat against her chest with a feeling she could not name. She reached out and gently stroked his face, suddenly unable to keep her hands from him.

His eyes remained closed but he moved slightly, his arm tightening around her. They were both still completely naked and his hard length brushed against her thigh sending warm liquid heat rushing between her legs. She moved a little higher, slowly draping a leg over his thigh so she was open to him. Reaching an arm between them she softly grasped him, moving him so that he was positioned just at her entrance. He moaned slightly, still not fully conscious. She watched his face as she began to rotate her hips causing him to shift back and forth against her, working slightly inside her already moist entrance. His breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," she breathed, smiling at him.

"You know," he said in a voice heavy with sleep and arousal, "I was just having the _best_ dream." He pushed his hips forward, thrusting into her shallowly. "But this…" he said as he withdrew, dragging her knee further up his hip before sliding in slightly deeper, "is ever so much better," he growled, burying his face in her neck. He reached a hand between them as he began circling her clit in time with his shallow strokes. In no time she was breathing hard against him, teeth nipping at his shoulder as her fingernails imprinted in the flesh of his back. Her breathless pants against his ear as she licked and suckled his earlobe made his pace more urgent. When her body began to tense, thrusting with intent against his hand he quickly rolled her onto her back, covering her body with his, hand still pressing against her clit as he buried himself in her completely.

"Gillian," he whispered against her ear, "Can you…"

"Soon," she gasped into his shoulder.

Hanging on desperately he withdrew and drove into her fully again, and then again until he felt her tremble against him, her velvet walls stroking him as she groaned softly against his neck. He let her sweet inner trembling pull him along with her on his next stroke as he came with a throaty growl, spilling inside her.

He rolled onto his side, one arm around her shoulders as he caught his breath.

"Now that," he panted, "was a bloody _brilliant _way to wake a man, love. Why don't you ever greet me like that at the office eh?"

"Because you were never my lover before," she said without thought.

"Oh really," he pulled back from her, examining her flushed face. "Is that what I am?"

She knew him enough to realize that while he appeared to be playful, he was really pushing her toward something more serious.

"Cal…I…" she began and was suddenly interrupted by a loud ringing from the nightstand.

"Ah, saved by the bell, eh love?" He turned to the offending, noisy intrusion and quickly turned it off. "Later then?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Later," she agreed. "I should check outside before I call the answering service." She untangled herself from the blankets, moving quickly to her dresser where she grabbed a sweater and a clean pair of cotton pants. She hurried out into the hall, flipping on the light as she went. Unlocking the front door, she slowly pulled it open and was greeted by a small wall of snow. There were at least 18 inches of snow drifted up against the door and it looked as if a full foot had fallen overnight where Cal had shoveled. Nothing moved. Gentle flakes still drifted down in the frosty glow of the street lamps but it looked as though the worst was over. With an easy foot and a half to two feet of snow in the streets and on the sidewalks however, she doubted they would be going anywhere today.

She walked back into the bedroom to find Cal belting on her pink terry bathrobe.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"I seem to have lost track of my knickers."

"I'll find you something." She rolled her eyes.

"No hurry, this is quite comfortable really. So what's the verdict mum, do we have to go to school today?"

"I think definitely not, I'm afraid we're stuck here."

"There are much worse places to be trapped, love." He moved in to nuzzle her neck.

"I need to call the office Cal," she said in a playfully warning tone.

"Right," he said, pulling away. "I'll call Loker and Torres. There are a couple of things I want to have them follow up on from home. Best to keep them out of trouble."

She went into the living room to make her call and Cal quickly picked up his phone and dialed.

"Loker," a voice answered. Call looked at his phone, squinting at the numbers.

"Yeah Loker, it's Lightman. We're closing the office today but I'd like you and Torres to follow up with the Hendricks case by phone and email. Take notes, have them ready by Monday. Don't screw this up and Loker…Fill Torres in eh?"

"Why don't you just call her?" Loker asked.

"Funny thing that; I called her phone and you answered. How do you suppose that happened?"

Silence answered on the other end of the phone.

"You know Loker, I had a lot more respect for you when you were practicing radical honesty. Get the information and don't screw this up. Oh…and Loker. I'm not just talking about the case." He snapped his phone shut.

He was still staring at his phone when Gillian came back in the room. "Did you reach them?" she asked.

"What?...Oh…yeah. No problem."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, not sure what she was reading in his face.

He had been contemplating not telling her. In that instant he realized if he wanted this to work, he was going have to learn to be comfortable being open with her. No time like the present.

"They're together," he confessed, looking her in the eyes.

"Is that all? Don't tell me you're surprised," she said, mouth quirking in amusement.

"What? You're not?" he said incredulously.

"They've been sleeping together for months. How did you not see it?" she laughed.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" he accused.

"I assumed you knew," she defended.

"I always did have a hard time reading the people closest to me," he sighed.

"I'm going to get in the shower. I laid out a spare toothbrush and some other things in the spare bathroom."

"Don't need me to wash your back?" he asked hopefully.

"Cal, we're going to be together for at least the next 24 hours. Don't you think that's enough?"

"In 24 years I couldn't get enough of you," he said seriously.

She read nothing but complete truth on his face and it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You keep 'em coming, and I'll keep 'em coming...so to speak ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! And its all done. A warning about this chapter, its a little fluffy and I will be the first to confess I don't do fluffy well or at least I struggle with fluffy where Callian is concerned. Thank God for Killer Ap! Helped me bring on the fluff a little.**

**This one's for all the Team Kelli girls who have been so nice to me on Twitter.**

**I claim no ownership of these character or Lie To Me. I'd buy them for the right price though!**

**

* * *

**

Gillian let the hot water flow over her neck and back. It ran down between her breasts and tiny rivulets trickled between her thighs. She wished it could wash her brain of the conflicting thoughts she was experiencing and cleanse her doubts about what she was doing with Cal. With everything going on in her head, what surprised her most was that her overpowering feeling about her current situation wasn't fear, it was contentment. She was content to lie in his arms; to listen to his soft humming as he shaved and washed in her spare bathroom. She was content hearing him curse as he checked the news online, complaining about the stock market and the "ponces in Congress." Somehow she felt more complete having him here, as if this was how it was supposed to be between them all along. What troubled her was that she had no idea how to tell him that. She didn't even know where to begin and most of all she didn't know how they could manage to meld their old relationship with their new without a very bumpy ride.

Sighing, she turned off the water, drying herself with a fluffy towel before dressing hurriedly. She brushed her hair but left it wet, wiping the mirror to check her reflection. She looked at her face in the foggy glass. Her cheeks and chin were reddened from a combination of the warmth of the shower and the scruff of Cal's half-shaven face.

She felt…different somehow, as if something had shifted inside her which should be visible to the naked eye. The face staring back at her was the same as always. She squared her shoulders, addressing the mirror: "You will find a way to make this work Foster. You will not risk losing him by being a coward this time," she accused her reflection.

Resolved, she opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the smells of food and strong coffee wafting from her kitchen. She padded down the hall to find Cal, still in her pink bathrobe, flipping pancakes onto a plate on the counter.

"I hope you're hungry, love," he said, setting down his spatula.

She realized suddenly that her stomach was definitely protesting its currently empty state. "Mmmm…famished actually, I seem to have worked up an appetite."

"Have a seat," he gestured to a spot where he had already laid out a place setting. He poured her a cup of coffee, setting it next to her plate and served her a huge stack of pancakes.

"You're spoiling me Cal. A girl could get used to this."

"That's the idea, love." He dug into his own stack of pancakes, not giving her a chance to read his face to determine how serious he was. His tone certainly sounded serious.

"Cal…"

"So I should probably check in with Em as soon as we're done. It would be nice to know when she's going to be able to make it back here." He deflected, closing the subject for the moment.

"Yeah, I want to watch the news to see if there is an anticipated time frame for things to get back to normal."

They stuck to small talk through breakfast, pleasantly debating current events, even carefully negotiating a discussion about a case they were working on. They fell into an easy rhythm of conversation, busily ignoring the elephant in the room.

After breakfast, Gillian cleared the dishes and cleaned while Cal went outside to shovel the walk. When she had finished and he still hadn't returned, she put on her coat, gloves, and boots and pushed out into the winter wonderland that had transformed her neighborhood. Rays of sun burst through holes in the clouds and she shielded her eyes from the glare, noting that snow was already melting from the roof, steady droplets of water falling to form cavernous holes in the otherwise unbroken whiteness.

She looked down the street to find Cal, shovel in hand, attempting to help the driver of an SUV who had braved the streets only to become bogged down in a particularly deep drift about half a block away. As she watched, Cal and another neighbor cleared a path through the drift and soon the driver was on his way again, slowly plowing a lane. She didn't have high hopes that he would make it very far but he disappeared around the corner as Cal came trudging back through the snow.

"You should be inside," he said, panting hard with effort.

"It's beautiful out here." Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

He kissed the tip of her nose as he grabbed the shovel and went back to work on the walk.

A thrill of childlike giddiness washed over her and she reached down, grabbing a handful of wet snow between gloves and quickly packing it into a semi-round shape. She launched it at Cal, making her target as the missile exploded against his ass.

"Oi!" He dropped the shovel. "Oh I see, you want to play rough eh?" He moved toward her as she quickly grabbed for more ammunition. She almost got off another shot before he crashed into her, knocking them both into a deep snow bank. She squealed with delight, laughing as icy cold snow closed around them, finding its way under her scarf and into her boots. He attacked her with his mouth, planting kisses across her chilled brow, eyelids, and cheeks as she squirmed beneath him. He stopped suddenly and she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her.

"You are so god damned beautiful," he whispered as if he was having difficulty breathing. His hazel eyes sparkled with a mixture of mischief and hunger.

Her chest tightened and she felt as if her heart would beat right out from between her ribs. "I love you," she whispered, and was startled to hear the words come from her lips, as if her body had mutinously betrayed her inner thoughts. She saw his face tighten and she read…pain?...sadness? Whatever it was, it was gone in an instant and the lines of his face softened as he beamed down at her. He stroked the hair away from her face but remained silent, as if he were struggling with something. She tried not to show him her feelings of disappointment at his lack of reciprocal declaration but there was no hiding from the world's leading lie expert.

"Gillian, don't do that love, don't be disappointed. Just look…look right here," he gestured to his face.

She did look then. Looked closer than she ever had, and what she saw overwhelmed her. He looked at her like that almost every day. How had she never noticed the meaning behind it before now? Simple, she realized, she was so focused on looking for lies that she hadn't recognized this one pure and shining truth when it was looking her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked stroking his face, a tear sliding slowly down her cheek.

"Tell you what, love?"

"That," she took a deep breath, "that you're in love with me Cal."

His eyebrows drew together as he gathered himself to try and explain. "Because words can tell lies Gillian, and the truth…the truth is that they haven't yet invented a word for how I feel about you," he said earnestly. "I've never even tried to put a name to it until very recently and somehow 'I Love You' just seems so bloody inadequate." His voice was thick with emotion, his voice a mere whisper.

She stopped breathing as he brushed her lips softly with his own, gradually deepening the kiss until she felt as if the snow would surely melt away all around them. Her heart was so full of him she felt as if she would fly apart.

"Cal," she whispered breathlessly against his lips.

"Yes, darling," he drawled.

"My butt is cold."

"I've always thought it was rather hot, myself," he laughed nuzzling her throat.

She quickly reached out a hand, scooping up a mound of snow which she smashed firmly over his head sending a shower of icy white down his shoulders and neck.

"Alright," he spluttered, standing up quickly and shaking himself off, "this means war, Foster. Don't forget who started this." He gathered snow between his hands as she quickly scrambled to her feet, running for the front door.

A snowball hit the side of the door and she dodged instinctively, grabbing for the handle as she avoided most of the shrapnel. She ducked inside, pausing to stick her head through the crack of the closing door as she stuck her tongue out at him. A second snowball slammed into the door frame and she quickly retreated, collapsing in a cold wet pile as a fit of laughter overtook her.

Gillian stripped off her now-wet pants, lighting the fireplace as she withdrew to the bedroom to change. She didn't have any other clothes for Cal so she reluctantly grabbed her bathrobe. She heard the front door open as he finally came inside and she mentally braced herself for what was coming. The hours were slipping away and they would need every moment of time they had.

Tossing the robe over her shoulder she made her way back to the living room, nearly doubling over with laughter when she found him standing stark naked, warming himself in front of the fire.

"What? My clothes were wet and it's cold," he said, sounding affronted.

"Here," she giggled, handing him the robe.

"Ah, fanx. I need to get one of these; very comfortable and fashionable."

Gillian went to put their clothes in the dryer when she heard the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"Hey Em," he answered.

Once she had started the dryer she came back into the kitchen and put a kettle on before joining Cal where he had flopped on her sofa.

"No, actually I'm not at home," he paused, "I'm at Gillian's." He held the phone away from his ear, wincing, and she could hear Emily's squeal. "Settle down love, no need to shout…Yeah, I wrote it down…Yeah, I will…Yes I promise I'll do my best not to muck up…Love you…call me if anything changes. Bye Em," he snapped the phone shut.

He collapsed against the arm of the sofa, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "That one is going to be the death of me," he whined.

"So?" she prompted.

"She's got a flight scheduled into Dulles tomorrow afternoon. It looks like the runways are mostly cleared now and flights should be resuming soon. She said we should turn on the news."

"And?"

"And…I'm under strict orders not to muck things up with you," he growled, pulling her close against him.

She draped her long legs over his lap as she curled into the crook of his arm. He grabbed the remote and they searched the stations until they found a local news report. According to the station report, the freeways were being cleared slowly and side roads were still nearly impassible. The good news was that crews had been working to clear the metro tracks and service had been restored to all but the most remote stations. There was better news in the weather, in that with warming temperatures, the snows would begin to melt quickly leaving behind a slushy mess.

"Looks like this will all soon be but a happy memory," he said in her ear.

She was quiet, mulling over the implications of that statement.

"Cal, how do we deal with this on Monday?" she asked in a small voice.

"How do you want to deal with it?"

"I don't know where we go from here Cal. I don't know how to make it work," she confessed.

"Well, would you say that what we have here is a good?" he gestured to the proximity of their bodies.

"No."

"Really?" he looked at her, his tone rising in disbelief, obviously not anticipating her answer.

"I would say this is amazing," she purred, moving a hand to stroke his thigh as she bit lightly at his shoulder.

"Now Gillian, this is serious! Hey, don't get carried away." He swatted her hand away playfully as she lightly groped him. "What the hell am I saying?" he spread his arms, opening himself to her wandering hands.

She laughed lightly, resting her hands on his chest and shoulder. "Okay, let's be serious."

"Would you say we have a good working relationship? That we're good partners?" he asked.

"You mean when I don't want to kill you? Yes Cal, I'd say I'm about the only person in the world you _could _be partners with."

"My point exactly," he rested his hand over hers. "And would you want to change that aspect of our relationship?"

"I think we need to talk about boundaries if we want to have any chance of making this work. We still have a business to run." She searched his face.

"We had boundaries before; never really got us anywhere. You know I'm still going to piss you off from time to time. Alright,_ most_ of the time," he granted, anticipating her argument.

"And I'm still going to tell you when you're being an asshole," she said pointedly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, love," he smiled.

"What about the other women Cal?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, first of all there really haven't been any other women for quite some time. Not since Clara, really…well, and Zoe of course but that's not really an issue."

"Wallowski?" she pressed.

"Never happened Gill." He turned to look at her so she could see his whole face.

"Cal, you don't have to…" She tried to turn away.

"Never. Happened." He stressed, tilting her face up so she had no choice but to look in his eyes.

She knew he could read the relief on her face and she wished it wasn't quite _so _obvious.

"I can't promise I'll never look at other women Gillian. I can't promise I won't ever flirt, but I _can _promise that you are and will be the only woman in my bed and in my heart. Is that enough for you?"

"What do we tell people at that office?" She asked, moving on without answering his question.

"That it's none of their god damned business. Besides, most of them already think we're shagging like bunny rabbits."

"What about Emily?"

"Well she knows we're not shagging. At least I hope she does." His face took on a faraway scrunched up look as he contemplated that. "Are you kidding?" he said, coming back to the present. "Emily already thinks of you as family Gill, you heard her on the phone. She's been wondering what I've been waiting for." He kissed the top of her head.

_Family._ Gillian rolled the work around in her head. Yes, she supposed Cal really was family. The image of Emily, Cal, and her as a family flashed in her mind and she was unable to control the tears that welled up.

"What about Zoe?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Zoe will always be Em's mum Gill, but Emily loves you, you know that right?" He smoothed her hair, tilting her chin up. "Hey, no crying eh? If you cry then I have to go beat up the bastard that made you cry and this time it's me which would really be horribly inconvenient."

She smiled at him through her tears. "What if we can't make this work Cal?" she asked in a trembling voice. And there it was; the heavy weight that had been sitting on her chest shifted a little.

"I wouldn't be here if I was willing to accept that as a possibility Gill." His jaw was set with determination. "There is no question in my mind about what I want and what I'm willing to do for it, do you understand me? I'm willing to give you all the time you need to decide the same thing." He waited a beat. "Have you decided yet?" He smiled.

Not trusting her voice, she kissed him instead of answering.

"Much as I love it, that wasn't an answer," he said, searching her eyes.

"I know." It was all the reply she could give at the moment.

"Fair enough. So Foster, what should we do to occupy ourselves for the rest of the day then?" he brushed his thumb across her lips. "And before you answer that, remember that I'd like to save SOME strength for later eh? I'm not 25 anymore."

* * *

**Thanks for plowing through this one. I told you I wasn't good at fluffy but I tried to make up for it in the end with good dialogue.**

**I'll make up the smut to you in Chapter 8!**

**Please review, I'd like to make this chapter better. Thanks!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**The fluff was too much so I brought some angst. **

**Still no offer from Fox on buying the show for season 4 so I still don't own the characters or have anything to do with Lie To Me.**

**

* * *

**

Outside it was growing dark and inside their time was growing short.

He tried to stop his eyes from following her as she moved about the house busily. He tried to stop his heart from picking up its pace when she crossed her long legs or brushed a wispy tendril of hair away from her face unconsciously. He tried not to breathe deeply when she walked past, trailing a delicate hand across his shoulder; tried to ignore the sweet scent of her borne on the air that stirred around him. He tried to dampen the fire of arousal as his eyes coasted over her long graceful neck; devoured the slope of her breasts and traced the perfect rounding of her hip. He tried to ignore the crushing pain in his chest when he thought about leaving her; leaving the otherworldly haven in which it was just the two of them. An unfamiliar ache was forming in the center of his chest, pushing him toward something dangerous and consuming.

She felt his eyes on her and managed to keep from biting her lip as she schooled her features, letting him watch undisturbed. She felt as if she was naked; more than naked in fact, as if his eyes were stripping her bare to reveal every desire and need she had. A steady pulse set up between her thighs and she raised a finger to her lips, parting them slightly as she trailed the finger across, imagining the sensation of his lips on hers. She heard him shift his position where he lay sprawled on the sofa and she couldn't help looking up.

She almost wished she hadn't.

The fear-pain-love-hunger that flashed across his features ripped at her; frightened her in its intensity. He looked like a caged animal, not desperate to escape from her but from himself. She locked eyes with him as she shifted, moving slowly as she closed the book she had been reading, laying it carefully on the table beside her. Unfolding her legs, she stood and began slowly moving toward him, not lowering her gaze for a moment. Conscious of every movement, she crossed the intervening distance one measured step at a time until she stood directly before him, drinking in the need in his eyes until it filled her. She reached out a hand and trailed it slowly down the side of his face, thumb grazing lightly across his lips in silent invitation, before she turned and began walking to the bedroom, her eyes clinging to his over her shoulder for a moment before she disappeared into the hall.

Compulsion now driving him, Cal caught up to her before she entered the bedroom. He closed his arms around her from behind in an awkward and crushing embrace as he pulled her into him frantically, nearly lifting her off her feet, his lips finding the pulse point just beneath her ear.

"I Love you Gillian," he mouthed desperately against her neck, pouring every truth he knew into those words, releasing them from where he'd kept them locked away. "I Love You."

She cried out softly as emotion overwhelmed her, tears springing to her eyes unbidden as she reached a hand behind her to the top of his head, anchoring him to her body.

He wanted to hold her to him forever but the words weren't enough to stem the tide that had been building in him. They would never be enough. He needed to show her, needed to tattoo those words across her body with his own.

He spun her in his arms as he brought her face to his in a fierce and inelegant kiss, crushing her lips as she molded her body to him. He walked her backwards into the bedroom as her shaking hands pushed up his shirt, removing her lips from his only for the time it took to drag the fabric between them. His tongue tangled furiously with hers as his hand began to work the buttons on her blouse.

It was too fast. Fighting for control, he grudgingly pulled away from her, his breathing quick and shallow. He relaxed the hand that had been gripping the hair at the base of her neck, using it instead to stroke her moistened cheek before he leaned forward, his breathing gradually slowing as he kissed the side of her face, tasting the salty tang of her tears.

Her fingers began to work the buttons at the closure of his jeans and he leaned back, his hand glued to the side of her face as he trailed his thumb across her swollen lips. She parted her mouth for him as she pushed his jeans and briefs down his hips, tracing the pad of his thumb with the tip of her tongue.

He reached for her, his hands returning to the front of her blouse as he finished with her buttons, skimming it from her shoulders as he planted hot open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

"I Love you," he whispered against her neck as she wrapped her arms around him.

He pushed her loose cotton pants over her hips and down and she stepped out of them, pulling him toward the bed. Letting go of him, she pushed herself up to the head of the bed as he quickly moved to cover her body with his.

She delighted in the feel of his weight pressing into her and she felt him, hot and hard against her thigh as he suckled her breasts, laving her nipples into taut, wet peaks before moving to the sensitive spot at the base of her throat. Her hands roamed his back, memorizing the feel of his skin beneath her palms, the way his muscles moved and bunched as he worshiped her body. Warm liquid heat pooled and swirled through her and she ached to have him closer, not willing to wait.

"I need you inside me," she panted against his ear, voice heavy with arousal.

Not in the mood to argue, he acquiesced to her demand with a soft groan, rolling them so that she came to rest atop his thighs. He quickly reached behind him, shifting the pillows so that he lay at an angle to her body when she sat up to straddle him. He pulled her hips and she raised herself, slanting her body until she felt him pressing against her. There was no need for foreplay, she was wet and ready for him and as she sank down, she closed her eyes, exhaling as she savored the sweet feeling of fullness she was rapidly becoming addicted to.

Warm moist heat closed around him with agonizing slowness. When she finally held him, deep inside her, he sat forward, shifting within her as his hands stroked long lines down her back. He tilted his head up, trailing his lips and tongue over her jaw before twining his hands in the hair at the base of her neck and pulling her lips to his. She began to move slowly, rocking against him as she used his shoulders for leverage.

The friction produced by the closeness of their bodies soon had her hands trembling and her breath coming in ragged gasps against his lips.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth, the phrase quickly becoming his favorite prayer.

She whimpered at the intensity of his voice, felt it play along every nerve. She tried to hold back, not wanting to end the sweet joining of their bodies but feeling her muscles begin to twitch and gather as primal forces drove her toward a peak in the onslaught of pleasure.

His own body was responding to the slick, silken heat of her sliding up and down his shaft. As he began to feel the first tiny trembling of her inner muscles, he moved his hands to her hips, pushing down as he guided her movements back and forth against him at an ever increasing pace and intensity. She threw her head back and he buried his face in her neck. "I Love you," he whispered, thrusting his hips into her as best he could as she cried his name, her nails leaving little half moons in the flesh of his shoulders as she contracted around him hard.

She continued to ride out her orgasm, her movements slowing as he reached and grasped for the edge that was just out of reach.

She took his head in her hands, realizing that he was still striving for his own release. She pushed him back against the pillows, angling her body to give her a wider range of motion as she lifted her hips, rising to the point that he almost slipped from her before consciously tightening her muscles around him and sinking down hard so that he filled her completely again. Over and over she stroked him as she quickly built toward another peak, refusing to let it take her until he came for her.

His hands gripped her hips until he feared he would leave bruises as he reached and reached, her body driving him to the breaking point where pleasure almost merged with pain and suddenly he was there, coming with an intensity that first stole his breath for the space of several heartbeats and then forced it from his body in an explosive cry. He arched his body into her, holding himself as deeply inside her as he could as his shuddering subsided. His arms fell limply at his sides and she collapsed on top of him.

She doubted he had even noticed her second orgasm as it melded with the powerful intensity of his own. She rested her forehead against his, stroking his face, neck and shoulders as she whispered, "I Love you Cal," into the stillness of the room.

He lifted heavy arms and wrapped them around her, still trying to catch his breath. He smiled against her lips.

"Do you have any idea at all how amazing you are?" He kissed her.

"How amazing?" she prompted.

"After that, I think I may never want to leave here Gill," he sighed.

"What about Emily?" She traced a finger around his ear, kissing him lightly.

"Well she's always been mature for her age, I'm sure she'll understand," he quipped.

Eventually he shifted, leaving her body as he rolled them onto their sides. For a long time they lay together, tangled in each others limbs, both memorizing the contours and shadows of the others face.

He looked different to her now but she couldn't say why. Perhaps it was that a shadowy shroud seemed to have lifted from his face and his eyes were happy instead of haunted, but there seemed to be more to it. She wondered if the change was happening within her, not him.

When their bodies began to cool they moved beneath the covers and he curled himself around her once more, protecting her in sleep as he did every day.

* * *

He woke to sunlight streaming through the window. The clock next to her bed told him it was already 9am. Trying not to disturb her he carefully crept out of bed, visited the bathroom and then found his cell. He dialed Emily's number as he fumbled with the coffee pot.

She answered on the first ring and confirmed that her flight was still on time and that she would be leaving for the airport soon. He insisted on meeting her at Dulles even though she said he didn't need to. She congratulated him on not being kicked out of Gillian's house into the snow and begged him to leave out the details. He paused as the conversation came to a close.

"I told her," he confessed, knowing she would understand.

"And your head didn't explode?" she chided.

"Don't be cheeky."

"I'm proud of you Dad. So is she coming with you to the airport?" she asked.

"I hadn't asked her Em. I guess maybe I should but I didn't want to push." He raked a hand through his hair.

"Make sure she knows you need her Dad," she schooled.

"Hey, I made it this far, this was a very big step for me you know."

"I know…just don't muck it up."

"You said that before," he smiled into the phone.

"And I'm sure I'll say it again. Love you Dad."

"See you in a few hours Em. Safe flight." He flipped his phone closed.

He began walking back down the hall when Gillian emerged from the bathroom, her face freshly washed and her hair pulled back in a hasty ponytail. She had never looked more beautiful to him. He pinned her up against the wall, nuzzling her neck.

"Good morning," she laughed. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Not if it means I don't get to take you back to bed and have my way with you." He kissed her earlobe.

"You're insatiable," she giggled.

"When it comes to you? Absobloodylutely," he snarled.

"Was that Emily on the phone?" she asked as he finally released her.

"Yeah, her flight's still on time. I should probably shower," he said reluctantly. It was on the tip of his tongue to invite her to join him but she interrupted.

"I'll make breakfast," she quickly offered.

He felt it; felt the distance suddenly forming between them as thoughts of the outside world became palpable reality. He wanted to ask her to the airport but he was afraid that if he pushed she would flee even further and faster from him. Instead he showered and dressed. He took one last look around her bedroom hoping desperately that it wasn't the last time he would see it and joined her in the kitchen.

They ate and drank their coffee in relative silence, discussing the melting snow and the route he would take to the airport. She pushed her eggs around on her plate, not eating much.

Unable to stand by and let her shut him out slowly, he covered her free hand with his, waiting until she met his eyes. "Come to the airport with me. Come home and stay with Em and I tonight. Stay with me," he begged.

"Cal, I…I want to," a shy smile flickered across her features before it vanished again, " I just need a little time, you know, for this to all sink in; for me to figure out how we fit." She tried to make him understand. "I feel like maybe we should just spend tonight apart to think."

He fought to keep his breakfast down as his stomach twisted. Fear crept back in to the lightness of his heart and he tried to shut it out. He saw the truth in her words; knew she wasn't trying to hide from him but still, the thought of spending a night alone thinking of her when she was making it clear she wasn't confident in her decision to be with him made him miserable. After the last 48 hours it was almost too much.

After breakfast he gathered what little he had brought with him through the storm and prepared to head out. She was with him at the door as he fastened his coat, hoping like hell he could find some way to convince her.

He was happy when she twined her arms around his neck, dragging him into a slow deep kiss. "That wasn't a goodbye kiss Cal, I promise." She held her forehead to his.

He held her face between his palms. "I Love you," he said seriously, searching her eyes to make sure she was reading him.

"I know," she smiled, a tear snaking slowly down her cheek. "I Love you too."

"If you change your mind?" he offered.

She placed her hands on his chest in answer, always a sign that he was pushing too hard. He kissed her again and headed out into the melting snow.

* * *

**I eat reviews for breakfast. Please leave some!**


	9. Epilogue

**Hope you enjoyed this, now go back to the beginning and read it again!**

**Sadly, I still don't own any of these characters or have anything to do with Lie To Me except as a passionate fan!**

**

* * *

**

Gillian spent a restless day in her apartment. When she had cleaned absolutely every surface that could be cleaned she still wasn't satisfied. Every room in her home was now painted with his memory. In her guest bathroom the rumpled towels smelled of him, the toothbrush on the sink reminded her of his mouth. Every time she walked into her living room she saw him naked, reclining on a pillow on the floor before she blinked and realized the image wasn't real.

She avoided her bathtub all together.

As evening approached however, she couldn't avoid her bed. She hadn't washed her sheets yet, wanting to spend another night surrounded by the scent of him on her things. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and settled back against her pillows breathing deeply. She reached for the drawer beside her bed and grabbed the second of two novels she had been reading, the first still an illegible wet mess. Her eye caught a glint of silver and she shivered. Great, even her vibrator wasn't safe anymore. She tried to read but in her head she kept hearing his voice narrating every word. Sighing, she finally flipped off the light. It was still early but she desperately wanted to be borne away on dreams.

She tossed and turned for an hour, trying to think of all the things she'd wanted time to think about. Absolutely nothing was coming to mind. She buried her face in her pillow as she fought with herself.

* * *

Cal was miserable and Emily was his hapless prisoner. Once they finally made it home, his irritability seemed to grow in proportion to the number of times he checked his phone, which still hadn't rung.

"Just call her Dad," Emily whined, tired of his relentless pacing. "I'm ordering pizza. I hope they're delivering again."

"She said she needed space Em," he argued.

"And you gave her space, now call her." She opened her cell effectively ending the conversation as she ordered the pizza.

He had flopped in a chair when she returned to the living room several minutes later. "Did you call her yet?" she prodded.

"You know, in some cultures children are still seen and not heard," he grumbled.

"And in some cultures men know how to pick up the phone and call someone instead of pouting about it all night," she retorted. "I'm going upstairs. Call me when the pizza's here." She took off towards the kitchen.

He resumed staring at his phone, willing it to ring. He opened it a few times, fingers caressing the key pad before he slammed it shut again each time. _Think…she said she needed time to think. _Unfortunately all he could do at the moment was think. He was a man of action, unused to waiting on the sidelines.

His pensive thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and he called for Emily, moving to answer it. Fumbling with his wallet he yanked at the handle, the door swinging open to reveal, not the pizza guy, but a red faced Gillian, standing gloriously in the slush, a small tote bag slung over her shoulder.

Before he had a chance to react, Emily poked around the corner.

"That was really fast…Oh thank God!" she said as she caught sight of Gillian. "You have no _idea_ how happy I am to see you. He's been absolutely insufferable." She said, pushing Cal aside as she quickly embraced Gillian, ushering her into the house.

Gillian smiled shyly at Emily, not sure quite how to react to her over enthusiastic welcome. "I couldn't sleep so I…I just…" she tried to explain. "Would it be alright if I stayed?" She looked first at Emily and then at Cal.

"I hope you don't mind anchovies on your pizza," Emily spoke first and then bounded off into the kitchen. "I'll be in my room with the TV turned up really loud all night," she called over her shoulder.

He reached for her, cradling her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you're here," he murmured.

"I don't know what I was waiting for," she sighed contentedly.

* * *

**The end! Now will yo leave a review?**


End file.
